Strawberry Hair
by Janet-Davis
Summary: RENT - Mark awakes next to the woman he loves, but she loves Joanne, doesn't she? First Chapter up. Please(!) R&R!
1. Mark

I turn my face to the side, my eyes still shut. When I opened them, I find Maureen lying beside me. Slowly lifting an arm, I lean onto my side and stroke over her red hair. I love Maureen's hair. It's soft and it smells like strawberries. I've always loved that smell. And I've missed it for too long.  
  
"Morning.", I whispered, as she lazily looks at me, her eyes blinded by the light of the sun, coming through the window behind me.  
  
"Morning.", she replies, wrapping her arms around me.  
  
"Slept well?"  
  
"Sure.", she whispers, touching my cheek with her fingertips, then pulling my face closer to place a tender kiss on my lips.  
  
It sends a shiver down my spine and I give a little groan, as she pulls away. "Hey, was that all?", I ask playfully, pulling her back towards me.  
  
"Mark?!", I hear a voice from outside my room.  
  
"Erm.........yeah, I mean.........No! Wait........."  
  
But before I can say more, the door to my room opens.  
  
"Oh, holy crap!", I hear Roger shout, as he slams the door shut again.  
  
Maureen doesn't seem to mind. She pulls the blanket tighter around her body. "Come in Roger. The show's over and there's nothing to see.", she says in her typical way, pulling my part of the blanket over my chest so she can gently scratch over it, without Roger noticing.  
  
The door opens again and Roger casts a meaningful look my way.  
  
"So......... How are you?", he says, grinning at me.  
  
"Great, if it weren't for you!", Maureen teases him, but he ignores it.  
  
"I mean obviously you're fine........."  
  
"Roger.", I say annoyed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, it's twelve and I think – if I'm not mistaken – you should be at work since two hours."  
  
"Shit!", I blurt out. I'm about to jump up, but pause just in time. "Erm......... Roger, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah.", he says hypocritical.  
  
"Then get out!" 


	2. Maureen

I laugh, as Roger shuts the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you that tired last night........."

"What? Oh, no Maureen......... it's not you, I mean it is, I........."

Mark blushes.

He's sooooo cute when he blushes. I want to pull him back onto the bed, but he's already heading for the bathroom.

When he comes back in, I roll on my back and stretch.

He looks at me and pushes his glasses up his nose, so I can tell that I make him nervous.

I love it!

"Pookie.........", I say playfully.

"Yes?", he asks as he searches his closet for a fresh shirt.

"What about breakfast?"

He looks at his watch. "I'm late!"

"I know, but......... I'm so hungry......... you exhausted me." I grin.

It's not that true, of course. I mean, the night was great, but it needs a lot more than that to exhaust me. My grin widens.

"What?", Mark asks, looking at me. It seems as if my appearance fascinates him quite a lot.

"Nothing."

I shake my head, still grinning.

"I'll get you something before I go.", Mark gives in.

"Thanks a lot, Pookie", I purr forming my lips to a kiss.

He leans onto the bed, kisses me and leaves.

A few minutes later he re-enters the room, holding a tray.

"Coffee and Toast......... well, it's a start.........", I say.

Never let a man think something's perfect! They get too self-assured! ;)

"What do you expect? I don't make much money as a waiter. –Actually I'm glad the people from the Life Café gave me the job in the first place!"

"I know.", I sigh. He keeps telling me that and it bores me. He could definitely use the time he spends talking for more important things. That brings me to the idea.........

"Come here.........", I say in my most charming voice.

"No Maureen. I've gotta go."

He kisses me and leaves before I have the time to stop him.


	3. Mark

As I walk down the street, heading for the Life Café, a well known feeling over comes me.

It's something between regret, happiness and a bad premonition.

I mean, it's not the first time this happened.

Maureen had a fight with Joanne, feels bad, lets me comfort her and in the end.........

Well, in the end I wake up beside her and feel like everything's back to normal and then she goes home, makes up with Joanne and we agree on pretending it never happened.

This time I don't want to wait till she tells me this. I'll just try to forget it. Now.

I nearly walk past the back-door of the Café.

I'm tired. And I want Maureen. I miss her. Really. I don't know if it's true love, but it definitely is love!

I was so used to her being around and even if she sometimes got on my nerves or hurt me, I didn't want her to leave.

I still remember how she told me.

We had just been out with the others and she was probably a little drunk.

We were in here room, cause I told her it might be better if I put her to bed.

She was so sweet. I laid her down on her back and she caught hold of my neck, not letting me get up again. She wanted to kiss me and I told her she was smelling like a bottle of rum and she giggled, pulling me onto the bed. She then let me rest my head on her belly and stroked it, while she calmed down and became a bit more serious.

She then asked me whether I loved her and as I said yes, she told me she'd love me too, but there was someone else and I shouldn't be mad at her.

I was, but I didn't show her. She was always flirty, but she had always promised me it wasn't more than that.

She had then smiled at me weakly, telling me I didn't have to 'pretend to be brave'.

I had shook my head and left to sleep in my own room.

Then, in the middle of the night she had cuddled against me from behind and whispered such sweet things in my ear, telling me she wanted to remain friends with me and loved me and in that moment I thought she might stay with me.

The next morning she was gone.

"Hey, Mark you're late!"

"I know. I'm sorry.........", I say startled, casting an excusing look at my boss.

"I'm not paying you for this 'Mr. Cohen'!"

"I know.", I repeat irritated.

I really don't need even more trouble.

"Well then move your ass and get to work!", he says in a loud voice.

I nod and walk past him, rolling my eyes as I do so.


	4. Maureen

An hour later, I make my way out of the loft.

Collins and Benny must be at work and Rogerâââ I guess he's in his room.

I don't bother telling him bye. I leave without making a fuzz about it, which usually isn't my way.

Once on the street, I walk up the road towards Joanne's and my flat.

I hope she has calmed herself down by now and isn't still mad at me.

Sighing, I walk up the stairs of the building, feeling a bit of pity for Mark.

I guess he might think I still have feelings for him, which – of course – isn't the case.

At this thought a tiny grin spreads over my face.

God, he is so cute. But that is just it. He's cute. Nothing more.

I unlock the door, meaning to sneak into Jo's room, cuddle up against her and let her tell me how sorry she feels.

I suppress the grin, still spreading across my face and enter the living room.

"Where were you?"

I look up. "Hey Pookie"

Damn, I didn't have this planned.

"Iâââ I've been for a little walk. Just had to get my mind cleared."

"You weren't at home this night.", Jo continues, with an angry voice, which isn't unusual for her. But this time she sounded really freaked out.

I begin to feel uncomfortable. There's something going wrong here. Why is she still angry?

"Pookie", I start again, walking towards her.

I sit down beside her and give her a hug, pressing my face against her neck. But just as I do so, she gets up and walks towards the other end of the room.

"Maureen, we can't go on like this. It just happens too often."

Now I'm in panic. She can't take all of this serious! I love her and she knows so why is she behaving like this?!!

Just now I realise the ready-packed suitcase beside the door.

My heart jumps. She can't do this!

"Maureen. I'll spend some time at my parents place."

"No! Pookie! Please no!"

I run up towards her, hugging her right arm tightly, to prevent her from picking up her suitcase.

"C'mon Maureen, you behave like a 4 year old."

Joanne sounds so terribly cold. Not like normally when I can make her laugh with such a thing.

I let go of her arm and look at her crossly without really wanting to.

She looks away and takes her luggage. "Bye."

I could swear her voice was trembling.

As would mine have been if I had said something, but I didn't. I could hardly believe what was happening.


End file.
